SON OF THE STRAW HAT
by pandayu
Summary: A seven-years-old boy made a mess in Kuja. All the villagers are overwhelmed by his mischievous acts. Who is that boy? Why did he call Boa Hancock 'mom' ?
1. Chapter 1

**English version**

 **SON OF THE STRAW HAT**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 **—HAPPY READING—**

* * *

 **ONE DAY** in Amazon Lily.

"Arrrrghhhhh!" shouted a woman as she figured out a large toad flying toward her. Could not dodge, now the toad sticks on her sexy breast.

"T-Toad..." said the woman and passed out.

BRAAK!

"KYAAAA~! Sweet Pea, are you okay?" Aphelandra shook Sweet Pea's body.

"T-Toad... i-hate... to—" Sweet Pea stuttered then passed out—again.

"Ahahahak! Ahahahak~!" There was a cheerful laughter outside the window.

"Axel-kun?" Aphelandra mumbled.

Elsewhere, a raven-haired boy was still laughing merrily, remembered the incident at Sweet Pea's house. _Yupp!_ That boy was the mastermind behind _'the flying toad tragedy'_ that befell Sweet Pea. It's not the first time he did a mischievous thing. Almost all of the villagers ever got his pranks. That's why he nicknamed the troublemaker. But considering who the boy's mom is, no one would dare admonish him.

"MOM!" Axel jumped into his mother's arm.

Hancock stroked her son's hair. A small smile touched her lips. "Sorry for leaving you overlong," she said.

"It's okay!" Axel answered with a big grin.

Saw that grin, Hancock suddenly sat down with a flump. The blood flushed in her face. "Oh no! I can't hold it anymore. His grin is getting more like his daddy's grin day by day!" murmured Hancock, holding her cheeks. "Ahhh~ My son is so handsome!"

"Mom, are you okay?" Axel asked while picking his nose.

He's really like his daddy, Hancock yelled silently. Straight-faced.

Axel was the only one boy who was born to a Kuja woman. Perhaps his birth was a miracle, since Kuja women previously gave a birth to baby girl only.

Axel was born seven years ago, few months after his dad sailed in the New World. Even though he was not growing up his dad with, Axel still grows into a cheerful and noisy boy.

Hancock walked, holding hands with Axel. The simple thing that she hadn't done in a long time due of her duties as the captain of Kuja Pirates. _What kind of happiness is this? Just by looking at his smile, i feel like i am the happiest person in the world. It seems just like yesterday that he was born, so i find it hard to accept that my boy has shot up wonderfully._ Hancock chuckled.

Although many inner distresses she got from her son's ridiculous acts. Hancock still loves her boy wholeheartedly. Sometimes, fear grows out when Axel seems indifferent and does not want to know about Luffy. And that fear has become greater since Axel was completely uninterested as she told the story of his daddy.

"Mom..."

"Hm?"

"When will we visit uncle again?"

"How about after your birthday?"

Axel tilted his head, shot his mommy a sour look in the cute way—pouted his lips out. "That's too long, Mom. My birthday is two weeks away!"

Hancock laughed at her son's disappointed expression. It looks really cute.

"I want us to go tomorrow!" Axel insisted.

"Kuja Pirates and Mommy have just returned from a long voyage. You know that right? So how can we leave this island again? Axel-kun... this time, you must be patie—" Hancock freeze, her voice trailed off as a pair of a large-round-eyes stared her in hope. Again she fell on her behind—of course, with the color of rose on her cheeks.

Hancock turned her face away promptly. Couldn't bear to see her son's expression, which she said is so deadly. Whereas Axel is very cute with that look.

"You win! We'll set sail tomorrow as you want." Hancock finally agreed. I could never resist if he looks at me like that, she thought—squeezing her robe.

"HURRAY!" Axel jumped for joy.

 **THE FOLLOWING** day, Axel raced down the stairs with his big backpack on. He looked overwhelmed because the backpack twice as big as his body.

"Axel-kun, what are you gonna do with that big backpack?" Marigold asked.

"And what do you carry in your backpack?" added Sandersonia.

"I'm gonna party with uncle!" Patting his backpack, Axel grinned broadly. "And i'm carrying meat, sake, toothpick and all the heavy stuffs together. Ahahahak~!"

"You're not of age to drink sake. I will replace that with orange juice, your favorite one."

"Auntie Mari is right, minors are not allowed to drink sake."

"But uncle likes to drink sake, Auntie!" Axel blocked Marigold who was wanting to unpack his backpack. Sandersonia and Marigold looked at each other.

"Hmm, i see... but you should also bring some flowers for him..." Sandersonia said.

"Flowers?" Axel tilted his head, confused.

"Yeah, he would be very happy."

"Does uncle like to eat flowers?" Axel asked innocently.

"N-No... he doesn't." Sandersonia gets confused on her own. "Flowers just a symbol of respect for him."

"I don't get it, but if uncle want it i will look into. Auntie, please keep my backpack for a while. I'll be right back soon!" Axel said and ran to somewhere.

"Sometimes he is an adorable boy but sometimes he is also a confusing boy," Sandersonia shook her head.

"Sonia-nee-sama, we should be more patient in dealing with that kid!" Marigold laughed.

Meanwhile, in the flower garden of Kuja Palace.

Axel looked around to make sure no one was looking him. _Yosh!_ I'm gonna steal the most beautiful flower for my uncle, Axel murmured then ran close to the flower he was about to pick, but suddenly someone tripped him to fell on his face.

"Ouch..." Axel hissed.

"It turns out men are really disgusting!" said a woman.

Axel smothered his bleeding nose. "Who are you?!"

"If only I knew you'd just be a troublemaker, i must have killed you on the day Hebihime-sama gave birth to you!" said the woman, pulling the bow of her snake and released the arrow toward Axel.

Axel managed to dodge.

"Hey, are you deaf?! I asked who the hell are you?" Axel shouted angrily. "Why did you suddenly attack me?"

"You should have known without asking, STU-PID!" That woman released another arrow.

Just missed. Axel managed to dodge again, but the Haki-coated-arrow had managed to smash the boulder behind him.

"I'd never expected you could manage to dodge my arrows. But no matter if you're still a little kid, i will not hesitate to kill you!"

"What have i done, why you want to kill me?"

"You're as silly as the man with the straw hat. On the island of women men are not permitted to live!" Once again, that woman released her arrow.

"Arrrgh!" Axel fell down. The arrow managed to wound his left arm.

"Do you know... After satisfied from seducing Hebihime-sama, he took a powder. Leaving her pregnant with his child. He's really disgusting right?" The woman was preparing to attack Axel again but...

BUGH! Axel beat the woman with all his might fist first. Hotly indignant.

"You may call me silly, troublemaker or anything you want but i won't let you say bad things about my dad!"

Blood came out of the woman's mouth. _Busoshoku no Haki?_ There is no way this brat have mastered it, she thought.

"He's not like you say! So keep your mouth shut, or else!" Axel yelled followed by his fists dashing into the girl's body spasmodically.

From the distance an old woman saw their fight. She immediately ran to the Kuja palace to report the incident and asked for aid.

"Sandersonia-sama! Marigold-sama!" The old woman yelled.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Sandersonia-sama, there was a crazy warrior who attacked a child in the garden of Kuja Palace!"

"Why are you so noisy? Anything wrong?" Hancock unexpectedly asked.

"Onee-sama!"

"Hebihime-sama!" The old woman cringed before the snake princess.

"Tell me what do you mean by crazy warrior?"

"In the flower garden of Kuja Palace i saw a warrior attacking a boy with her bow and arrows blindly. Hebihime-sama, please do something!"

"Did you say a boy?" Sandersonia tried to make sure.

"Yes, maybe he is around six or seven years old."

"What?!" Sandersonia's eyes widened in surprise. Her thought immediately turn to Axel, who has not been back since he went looking for flower. Flower garden of Kuja Palace? Could the boy that old woman meant was Axel-kun, she murmured then ran to the flower garden.

"Sonia, what's up?" Hancock gave chase after her sister, followed by some women warriors.

"Axel might be in danger!"

Hancock jerked at her sister's answer. "Don't tell me the boy that old woman meant was Axel!"

Sandersonia doubtedly stared her sister, who tried hard to keep up with her. "I hope i am wrong but now we have to get in hurry!"

Hancock fastened her speed. Instantly everything in her mind become chaotic. Negative thoughts began to appear in her mind, imagined an arrow went through Axel's chest. _What if the arrow really pierced his heart?_ Hancock began to shed tears.

 _Luffy what should I do?_

— **xxx—**

 **SOMEWHERE FAR** away, precisely in the New World.

"Luffy, watch out!"

BUAGH!

A barbell weighs 2,5 tons knocked against Luffy's rubber body and sent him flying.

"Oii, Luffy! Are you okay?" Chopper asked shaking Luffy's body.

"Chopper, is he all right?"

"You guys are so noisy! What the hell game are you playing, huh?!" Zoro woke up to the noise made by the stupid trio. "But, hey, why is Luffy lying there still? Are you guys playing doctor?"

"He passed out!" Usopp replied in shark-toothed mode.

Some times after...

All the crew were surrounding their unconscious captain.

"How could such a thing possibly pass him out," Zoro pulled Luffy's cheeks out to stretch, "he must be just pretending."

"That's right. There's no way a monster like him could pass out due of such a thing," Nami chimed in, unable to believe.

"This passes belief," Sanji commented then smoked his cigarette.

"Then what should we do now?" Usopp asked.

"Let's throw him into the ocean, who knows, he'll be conscious when the sea monsters sniff him out." Zoro prepared to drop Luffy into the ocean.

"IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM!?" Usopp, Chopper and Nami shouted at the same time.

Finally, Zoro sprawled out next to Luffy with three smoky bumps in his green head.

"Fufufu..." Robin chuckled.

"Stupid Marimo! He's totally unreliable."

"Shut your fucking trap, Darts Eyebrow!" Zoro replied, not to be outdone, but Sanji ignored him.

Sanji crouched and wagged a piece of bulk meat over Luffy's head. No one knows, since when the meat is in his hand. But, obviously, that was the most effective way to make a meataholic conscious. And it's true; Luffy's nose began to respond.

"AWWWW~ SUPEEER! He began to conscious!"

CHOMP! Luffy who had been conscious, attacked the meat at once. Until Sanji's hand also went into his mouth.

"Ye Fool! Why did you also chomp my hand?!" Sanji shouted as he kicked Luffy's head to get his hands out of Luffy's mouth.

— **xxx—**

 **SMOKE PUFFED** out of Luffy's head. There were six piles of bumps on.

"It hurts..." Luffy rubbed his bumps.

"Thank god, there is no serious injury," Chopper said after examined Luffy's body.

"Yahohoho~ Our captain had been conscious, let's sing a song of joy!"

"Oii Luffy, it seems like you lack spirit, today. What's wrong?" asked usopp curiously.

Luffy fell silent for a while before flashed his typically grin. "I felt something odd in here."

"OH NOO! Luffy might have a heart attack!" Chopper had become hysterical at the sight of Luffy pointing to his chest.

"No, this is not a pain. But... i feel..." Luffy looked rack his brain, "like..."

.

.

Five seconds...

.

.

Seventeen seconds...

.

.

Thirty seconds later...

"Hmm..." Luffy's face began to redden with a puff of smoke coming out of his head. Like using his Gear Second but this time only his head was smoky.

"Don't push yourself, Luffy..." said Usopp, sweatdropped.

"Don't think too hard, Luffy. Just tell what are you feeling?" Robin replied as Luffy started to overload.

"There's a strange feeling i couldn't explain, my heart was beating, worrying about something. And a chaotic feeling like when i imagine there's no more meat in the world," Luffy tapped his chest.

" _Ara_ , Luffy... you're like a father who is worrying his child. Perhaps, that is the bond." Robin said, her face showing her typical enigmatic smile.

"…" Usopp.

"…" Nami.

"…" Chopper.

"…" Sanji.

"…" Franky.

"Ano... Robin-san what do you mean of the bond?" A big question mark flickered over Brook's afro.

"Fufufu~!"

"..." Zoro.

"Oii, Robin, you're too exaggerating. How could a stupid man like Luffy could impregnate a woman and have a child, it takes thousands even millions of years for him to evolve into a grown man," Usopp wagged his hand in front of his nose. "Impossible! That's impossible!"

"I agree with Usopp! Even at his age he has never glanced at a woman, hahahaha!" Nami forced a laugh.

"If Luffy could impregnate a woman i will admit him as the-SUPEEER-man!" Franky commented then made a hentai movement.

"It looks like i should give him a short lecture on women, shouldn't i, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan?" Sanji said in love hurricane mode.

Luffy does not care a damn all his crew comments. He looked at Robin for a moment and turned to the vast ocean.

What are they hiding? Zoro muttered as he catches a weird sign when Luffy looks at Robin. "Cih!"

— **xxx—**

 **BACK TO** Amazon Lily.

Hancock and the Kuja warriors had reached the flower garden of Kuja Palace. They are shocked to see the circumstances surrounding them, all the plants are damaged and there are many large gaping holes in the ground.

"What the..." Blue Fan muttered.

"This place is like a battlefield," Ran said.

"Look!" Daisy shouted, pointing to the wounded warrior who sprawled out between the ruins of the palace wall.

"What exactly happened here?"

"Why are you just stay still? Go and find Axel!" Hancock commanded.

"Roger!" The warriors replied before scattered looking for Axel's figure.

"Axel-kun..." Hancock bitten her lip. She fought back her tears. As the empress she didn't want to look weak. But as a mother she couldn't resist her fear.

"Onee-sama..." Sandersonia tapped Hancock on the shoulder, as though she was feeling the chaos in her sister's heart.

Hancock ran for her son. She searched all corners with a mouth that never stopped calling the name of her son. Until the search was over.

"Axel-kun!" Hancock cried, unable to stem her tears. She grabbed her son in a hug. "Are you okay?"

Axel nodded and burst into tears.

"Tell me, what went on here?"

Instead of answering, Axel cries even harder.

"Axel-kun?"

"I AM SORRY!" Only those words that came out of Axel's mouth. The rest was just a cry.

 **A FEW** days after the incident, Axel became a cheerful and happy child again. Now he is playing a romp on the deck of the Kuja pirates ship. Like nothing bad happened to him.

 **AND ELSEWHERE** , under new world night sky, Luffy stared at the vast ocean of stars above his head.

"I believe she must have taken care of you well. Shishishi~!"

* * *

— **To Be Continued—**

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**English version**

 **SON OF THE STRAW HAT**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

— **HAPPY READING—**

* * *

 **AFTER BEING** oscillated on the ocean for a couple of days, Boa Hancock and the Kuja pirates reached the Sahara island, an uninhabited small island located at the tip of the Sabaody archipelago.

"That's a relief. We finally reached." An old woman sulked from the bridge of ship.

"Elder Nyon!" All the warriors were surprised to see the short, old woman.

"Why were you surprised like that?" Elder Nyon asked lightly.

"I should've been the one asking why old woman like you could be here! You clearly know, only the chosen warriors could be on this ship!" Hancock enraged uncontrollably.

"You also know very clearly that I was the one who had ruled the Kuja tribe long before you, so i deserve to be here!" replied Elder Nyon, not to be outdone.

Hancock sarcastically commented, "Yeah, no one should forget that fact. But..." She flipped her hair back before made a cute, innocent expression on her pretty face. "No one should forget your treachery, too, right?"

And immediately, her act made the Kuja warriors were awestruck. They yelled with pinky love-shaped eyes.

"KYAAA~ HEBIHIME-SAMA FLIPPED HER HAIR!"

"HEBIHIME-SAMA YOU ARE SOOOO CUTEEE~!"

"HEBIHIME-SAMA!"

"HEBIHIME-SAMA!"

"HEBIHIME-SAMA!"

"Therefore a traitor like you should be thrown out of my ship!" she continued, pointing at Elder Nyon and bending her back backwards.

"Never!"

"Never, you say?" Hancock trampled down Elder Nyon. A vein popped out of her forehead. "Are you tired of life, huh?"

"..." All the warriors sweatdropped.

 **MOMENTS LATER,** the quarrel between the Empress and the former Empress of Kuja tribe had finally been solved by tying the former Empress a.k.a Elder Nyon to the mast.

"You all stay here!"

"Roger, Hebihime-sama!"

"Keep your eye on the old woman. Don't let her stirs up a trouble before i get back." Hancock stared at Elder Nyon fiercely. Cracking streamers of lighting appeared when their eyes met.

"Wow, i just found out that mom is very intimate with grandma Nyon," Axel said.

Marigold sighed, "It seems you misunderstood their relationship."

"Let's go," Hancock took her son by the hand and led him deeper into the island.

Axel looked so excited. Smile continued to decorate his face all along the way. His mouth was also never tired of saying how happy he was, could visit his uncle again.

"You look so happy."

"Of course it's been a long time since mommy brought me here!" Axel grinned.

Hancock fell silent, seemed to think about something. "I see..."

Then, after walked quite a piece, at last they set foot on the grass field with two gravestones that were their destination.

"Uncle, i am coming!" Axel cried out in front of a gravestone with the name of Portgas D. Ace.

He put the bouquet of flowers he carried, in the space in front of Ace's grave then said hi to the grave on his right. "Hi, Pops!"

Axel sat cross-legged on the grass and started to talk over as if Ace were really before him. He told all his adventures while occasionally turning to the right.

Began from one day in summer when he met with the bespectacled old man, then how he played a prank on the villagers and remembering to show off his greatness catching fish in the Calm Belt.

Hancock watched her son's face who looked so enthusiastic about telling every detail of his adventure. _Now i feel Axel is more interested on Ace than Luffy—his daddy. He had never been as cheerful as this, even when he heard story of his dad. Did he think Luffy had abandoned him so the hatred grew in his heart?_

Hancock took a deep breathe.

"Axel-kun..."

"Yes, Mom!" Axel replied immediately.

"Do you love uncle Ace so much?"

"Yes, i love uncle so so soo much!" Axel replied and glanced at the Ace's grave, grinning. "Even though i had never met him when he was alive."

"Is that more than your love for daddy?"

"Hmm?" Axel tilted his head trying to make sense of the mother's question.

Stupid! Why did i ask such a thing, Hancock murmured.

"What did you mean, Mom?" Axel still looked confused.

"Just forget it, let's say mommy never asks if you love uncle Ace more than you love daddy. Hahaha—" Hancock laughed oddly. _Damn it! I involuntarily clarified my question._ She sweatdropped.

"I love daddy as much as i love you, Mom."

"...?"

"I love uncle Ace because daddy loves him so damn much," He continued, broke into a wide smile. "I would love all the people whom daddy loves. And i have never hated daddy as you thought it would be."

 _Apparently he knows what i think all this time,_ Hancock smiled tragically.

"You don't have to worry, Mom!" Axel patted his mom on the back, laughing out loud.

Hancock grabbed Axel into her arms, "Thank you!"

 _Did you hear it, Luffy? He loves you, really really loves you..._ Hancock looked up the sky and wore a big happy smile.

— **xxx—**

 **LUFFY LOOKED** up the sky and wore a big happy smile. His heart was filled with excitement. He was imagining something great to make him grin on his own.

Well, we wouldn't know the meaning of 'something great' in Luffy's life dictionary, but with his minimalist brains what could he imagine?

"You seem so excited, Captain," Robin said.

"Shishishi~!"

"Would you share it a bit with me?"

As Robin wanted, Luffy shared his excitement by telling all that was on his mind. Occasionally he looked to clench his hand into the sky. Punching energetically.

"Fufufu~ it's so interesting."

Unbeknownst to them, Usopp and Chopper were peering at them through the door.

"Oii, Chopper, do you also feel they are so close lately?"

"Im not sure but i often see both of them are having conversation alone. Did you think they go steady?"

"Robin is not stupid. So how could she go steady with an idiot man like Luffy?"

"What if they are really going steady?"

"Don't say anything ridiculous." Usopp gazed at Chopper who was on top his head. "Please!"

Usopp looked back at Luffy who still looks actively talking. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know, their voices do not sound so clear."

"I wish i had Tone Dial, it would be helpful."

"How about letting me help so you two could eavesdrop on their conversations more clearly." Sanji, who had been behind Usopp and Chopper all of a sudden replied. A dark aura enveloped the blond cook's body.

"San-San-Sanji..." Usopp and Chopper shouted all together.

"Armee De L'Air," Sanji raised one leg, getting ready to kick. "UsoPer shot!"

"KYAAAAAAA~!" Sanji's kick sent Usopp and Chopper flying to where Luffy and robin are.

"Eavesdropping on other people's talks is a deed that's not elite to be done by a gentleman," Sanji said after created a smoke ring in the air.

"COOOL! Usopp! Chopper! What game are you playing? Can i join?" Luffy's eyes shone, amazed at the attractions of Usopp and Chopper.

"You idiot! Don't you realize they're eavesdropping on your conversation!" Sanji shouted vehemently.

"HEEEE? Really?" Luffy showed his idiotic face.

"S-SORRY~!" Usopp and Chopper flied the white flag. Still lying face down.

Sanji tapped his forehead. "How an idiot like him could be the Captain on this ship?!" he muttered.

"Fufufu!"

— **xxx—**

 **SWITCH TO** the easternmost seas, East Blue. An old man in an eccentric outfit of beach-boy-style walked into the Party's Bar, a simple bar in Foosha village.

"Welcome!" Makino the bar owner, greeted.

"Give your best drink for this old man, Young lady!" The old man said before sat at the bar.

"It's been a long time since you came here," Makino said, handing over a thick white drink to the eccentric old man before her.

"EEEEE~ warm milk?" The old man looked at the glass of milk in his hand whilst he scratched his head.

"Milk is the best drink for your health, Garp-san."

"All right." Garp made a face then drank the milk down.

Makino put hand over her mouth, trying to hide smile on her face.

"Long time no see, Garp. I hope you are live well." A big, curly haired old woman said, there was trace of sarcasm in her tone.

"Oh, hi! Long time no see. Bwahahaha! How a—"

BUAGH! A punch landed on Garp's face.

"After letting your grandson die you still dare to laugh like that, huh!" Dadan shouted looking at Garp in an angry sharp glare.

"Heeew~ It turns out you still grudge me whereas it has been nine years since that incident."

Dadan caught Garp by the collar. "You are really a cold-blooded bastard, Garp!"

"Dadan-san, please stop! Don't beat him again!" Makino tried to separate. "I beg you..."

"Cih!"

 **A MOMENT** later, Garp and Dadan were seated at the same table. No conversation between them. Garp just stayed still staring the empty glasses in front of him when Dadan was sipping liquor in her eleventh glass. Her face turned red, a sign she was drunk.

"How is Luffy now? Is he okay?"

"You don't have to worry. Since Ace's death he has become stronger. Anyway he's not a little brat anymore."

"You never care about him, as usual. Bad luck that two boys has a grandfather like you," Dadan said then fell in a drunken stupor.

"He's not weak so why should i worry about—" Garp sighed, reminiscing about his face-off with the little Luffy who insisted on becoming a pirate in his mind.

 _"Whatever you say i'm gonna be a pirate!"_

 _"SHUT UP! I SAY YOU MUST BE A STRONGEST MARINE!"_

 _"I don't want to!" Luffy wriggled when Garp led him to the jungle. "Let me go! Let me go, Grandpa!"_

 _"A big mistake has left you in Foosha, you even become friends with Akagami. Being a pirate you say? I would never let it happen," Garp pulled Luffy's cheek out so both of his legs lifted._

 _"Ouch! Ouch! It so hurt! How strange! My whole body is a rubber but why grandpa could make me feel the pain?!"_

 _Garp ignored Luffy's whine and walked back._

 _"Grandpa, let me go!"_

 _"I wouldn't let you go before you stop with all your nonsense!"_

 _"All right! All right! I am not gonna be some pirate, Grandpa!"_

 _"Really? So you finally came to your senses!"_

 _"Yeah~ i'm not gonna be any pirate... I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE KING! Shishishi~!"_

 _"STUPID KID!" Garp threw the fist of love to Luffy's head._

 _"IT HURT!" Luffy screamed out in pain. "Why you always beat me with your stupid fist!"_

 _"Because you deserve it!"_

Garp was drowned in memories. His head was bowed, trying to hide his hurt, sad face. Looked like he was also trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sure he doesn't need protection from an old man like me." Garp murmured, his mind drifting over Luffy, his careless, super-stupid grandson.

— **xxx—**

 **"HACHUIII~!" LUFFY** rubbed his nose that suddenly sneezed.

"How many fish have you caught, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"None," Luffy replied lightly.

"None, you said?! You had ate up all our food supplies, then what are we going to eat tonight, huh?!" Sanji shouted out with sharp toothed.

"S-SORRY!" Luffy screamed out when Sanji beat him.

"Are we starving to death?" Usopp sobbed on the deck.

"Starve to death? Nooo~ i don't want to starve to—Oh, wait!" Brook stopped speaking. "I'm already dead! Yahohoho~!"

"Haft! Looks like we have to dock for a while to buy groceries and other necessities," Nami replied hesitantly.

"I don't think that's a bad idea," Robin smiled as she closed the book.

"How's Luffy?"

"Do whatever you want, Nami!" Luffy replied with the remnants of his energy. He was completely battered after being beaten by Sanji.

"All right, guys, listen to me. Quick! Roll the sail and raise the anchor! We're going to use Coup de Burst to reach the closest island." Nami commanded.

"Rogeeer~ Nami-swaaaaaan~!" Sanji stupidly swirled around to the mast.

"Franky!" Nami shouted after made sure everything was ready.

"Okay! Be prepared, because we will do something SUUUUPER!" Franky shouted from the wheel. "COUP DE BURST!"

Instantly Thousand Sunny flew into the air like a house afire.

— **xxx—**

 **"IT'S ALMOST** dusk. We have to go back."

"Hee ~ Wait a minute Mom, there's still something i want to do," Axel said.

"What is that?"

Axel took the sake bottle out of his backpack, then poured some into two sake cups.

"I want to do the sharing sake ritual with Uncle Ace," Axel laughed innocently.

Hancock stroked Axel's hair, there was a slight smile on her lips. "Do it quickly!"

"Okay!" Axel immediately replied, then turned to face Ace's grave.

Maybe just for today, i'll let him drink sake, Hancock mumbles to herself.

"Mommy once told me that uncle and daddy were born from different families but by sharing sake you all had become brothers, so i am..." Axel lifted his cup high. "Monkey D. Axel also wants to sharing sake with you, Uncle!"

Axel drank up the sake in his cup. Instantly his face turned sour.

"It tastes disgusting!" Axel wanted to throw up but he didn't want his ritual to fail if he regurgitated it.

"Are you okay?" Hancock stifled a laugh.

"I won't drink sake anymore!"

Suddenly the wind blew against the branches of the trees. It had become stronger until whirled away Ace's hat, that perched on top of the gravestone. And magically the hat fell right in Axel's head.

"Are you serious? Is this hat given to me?" Axel stared at Ace's grave. "Okay, i'll take care of it well."

"He did it again," Hancock shook her head, seeing her son often talking to himself.

"Let's go home, Mom!"

"Let's go!"

Axel bowed and said good-bye, "Next time i'll come again."

Hancock followed Axel to bowing, "Sorry for being misunderstand you."

"Ahahahak!" Axel laughed out loud.

"What is so funny?" asked Hancock, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Uncle laughed at you, Mom."

"...?"

The day was running fast, the sky was blackened. Kuja pirate ship moved away from the beach. And Axel's visit to the Sahara island was over.

* * *

 **—To Be Continued—**

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Chapter 3

**English version**

 **SON OF THE STRAW HAT**

 **One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

— **HAPPY READING—**

* * *

 **"IT APPEARS** that this is the best place to dock." Franky said after docking Thousand Sunny into a bay.

"Hmm..." Nami looked around through a telescope. "Is this place not too conspicuous to dock a pirate ship?"

"I think this place is hidden enough."

"Okay. Right. We'd better not waste away our time. Hear me out! The main reason we are docked in this place is just to buy groceries and other essential necessities so i hope no one stirs up a trouble, especially you, Luffy!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who always stirs up a trouble!"

"Oh, i see... Shishishi!" Luffy looked pleased instead.

"Did he not realize Nami was scolding him?" Usopp sweatdropped.

"Ignore that fat-head! I will divide us into three groups and one of us will stay on board to keep watch."

"I'm the one who will keep watch," Zoro stated.

"No way!"

"What's the problem if i'm the one who keep watch?"

"Nami-san, we just let that stupid marimo stay on board. His senses of direction is so fucking bad. We'll get into trouble if he gets lost."

"Keep your mouth shut, stupid eyebrows!"

"Hey, Hey Marimo, why are you so annoyed? I'm just saying the truth. In reality you're indeed blind direction!"

"I said, keep your mouth shut! Or i'll cut off your tongue into pieces," Zoro pulled out two of his swords.

"You think i'd be afraid of your cheap threats, huh?!" Sanji prepared to kick.

Zoro and Sanji was ready to fight, but before that happens, a super blow landed on their heads.

"It turns out you two are just as idiot as Luffy!" Nami cursed. A vein popped out on her clenched hand.

"Damn it!"

"Ohhh, Nami-swaaaaaan~ You looked most beautiful when you're angry!"

"Zoro, i'd not let my precious treasures disappear because you fell asleep while keep watch on board, so i decided Franky is the one who would stay on board."

"But Nami-san—"

"No protests!" Nami cut off Sanji's sentence. "I'm going to start dividing the group. Zoro, Chopper, and... Robin, you're in charge of buying food and groceries. Usopp, Luffy and Brook, you're in charge of buying other essential necessities and before dusk all have to get back on board."

"Hurray! I'm in the same group with Zoro and Robin, I'll be safe," Chopper said. Radiance lit his face.

"Oii, Nami, why not me who buys the food?" Luffy asked.

"It will never happen, it could be that all the food runs out before you get back on board."

Luffy pouted, he was displeased with the division of tasks determined by Nami.

"Then how about me?" Sanji pointed at himself.

"You'll go with me to go shopping for clothes."

"Mellorine~!" Sanji yelled as he swirled oddly with love-shaped eyes, then knelt down before Nami. "It's my pleasure."

.

.

One second passed.

.

.

Two seconds passed.

.

.

Three seconds passed, and...

Sanji cried out, "HUUUUUUUAH?! DOES IT MEAN I AM GOING TO BE ALONE WITH NAMI-SWAAAAAN~?!" Once again, he swirled oddly with love-shaped eyes. "Mellorine! Mellorine! Hahaha..."

 **SHORTLY AFTER,** they got off the Thousand Sunny, leaving Franky stay alone on board. They walked together leaving the bay and separated according to the group.

"Oi, Marimo, take good care of my Robin-chan!"

"Cih, shut up!" Zoro replied.

The Straw Hat pirates was on Hanagasuki island. A quiet and comfortable island to stop off at. All the inhabitants also look very friendly.

In the New World, this island is well known for its beauty. As the name implies, just a long stretch of flowers that are blooming, as far as the eye could see. Not only for its beauty, Hanagasuki island is also an island that has a high tradition where every year there are always festivals or other celebrations held specifically by the inhabitants. Like now.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Nami couldn't stop admiring the beauty of the flowers around her.

"Isn't this a romantic place for a pair of lovers to conclude on agreement?" Sanji said as he swirled around Nami with love-shaped eyes.

"You're right, Sanji-kun. Surely there are many lovers who come here. I'm curious, what kind of things they would do in this beautiful place."

Nami stood on tiptoe, trying to reach the flower hanging just above her. She kept trying until Sanji's hand preceded hers.

"...?!" Her eyes immediately widened when a pair of hands turned her around to face the tall man who was staring at her in a strange way. "S-Sanji-kun..."

"This is the one of things they would do, Nami-san," Sanji whispered as he slipped the flower he picked into Nami's ear. "Adorable... You look so adorable."

No swirly. No love-shaped eyes.

Nami's mouth dropped open when she stared at Sanji's face, that somehow looked more handsome and shining. And now, she can feel her cheeks redden.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Nami turned her face away. _What happened to me? This is not the first time he has done such a thing, but why should my heart be beating like this?_

"Nami-san..."

"Y-Yes, Sanji-kun!" Nami replied nervously.

"Look!" Sanji yelled, returning to his old character. He was swirling with pinky love-shaped eyes. "Seems like there's still another romantic place, let's go there!"

"EH?" Nami sweatdropped.

"Nami-swaaaan~ what are you waiting for? Let's go there!"

Nami bewildered for a moment at Sanji's absurdity then laughed in relief. "Sanji-kun let's explore all the romantic places on this island!" she said, taking Sanji by the hand and running.

"Rogerrr Nami-swaaaaaaan!"

 **IN OTHER** place, where Luffy, Usopp and Brook are.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Luffy raised his hands up.

"AMAZING!" Usopp jaw-dropped, amazed to see Luffy's throw always managed to drop the nine pins of his target.

"Luffy-san you are so great that my eyes want to jump out when i see your greatness!" said Brook praising Luffy. "But wait, i don't have any eyes! Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"SKULL JOKE!" Luffy followed Brook to yelling.

"Luffy, stop goofing around! None of these lists we bought. Nami will beat us up if we get back empty-handed."

"Shut up! I like this place, shishishi. Let's go there!" Luffy ran into another game booth.

"It's always like this," Usopp sighed resignedly.

"Usopp-san, we'd better catch up with Captain before he disappears again," Brook noticed Luffy running away.

"Let's go after him!"

"Hey, you forget this!" shouted the old man of the game booth.

"What is that?"

"Of course, the prize, your friend has managed to finish the game perfectly. Take it and give it to him!"

Usopp and Brook ran for Luffy with two bags of meat in their hands. It was the prize to Luffy for successfully dropping nine pin targets three times in a row.

"Where did that stupid go?" Usopp asked, out of breath.

"I'm so tired that my body dries up into bones," Brook grumbled, out of breath as well.

"Hey, Brook, haven't you been a bone ever since?"

"Exactly, Usopp-san. Yohohoho!"

"Stop joking, we have to find Luffy soon!"

"Usopp-san... anooo..."

"What? Did you find Luffy?"

"Looks like we got a bit of a problem..."

"What do you mean?"

Brook pulled Usopp into a bush to hide.

"Hey what are you doing, we have to find Luffy!"

"Look! There are so many!"

Usopp turned his head and his eyes comically jumped out. "KYAAAAAAAAA, why are there the Marine soldiers here?"

"We have to tell the others right away!"

Usopp swallowed hard, seeing dozens or perhaps hundreds of the Marine soldiers running around chasing a red-hooded girl. Suddenly his "I-AM-AFRAID-OF-MARINES" disease came back.

 **SWITCH TO** the last group.

Zoro, Chopper and Robin had finished their shopping task and was on their way back to the ship. Zoro carried all the shopping bags alone, his male instinct refused to see a woman and a little boy carrying heavy loads. Actually, Chopper is not a little boy anymore because he has come to the age of 24. But strangely he didn't grow taller. Instead, he's becoming cuter with increasingly soft feathers.

"What are you looking at?" Zoro said when he felt observed.

"Fufufu... Don't you feel like we're a family now?"

Zoro didn't answer, he just looked away.

A family? Aren't the Straw Hat pirates really a family to them? Then what does Robin mean with a family? Seems like Zoro knows it, therefore he doesn't wanna respond to Robin's statement.

A family that Robin intends is a family consisting of father, mother, and child. With Zoro as the father, Robin as the mother and Chopper as the little son.

"KYAAAAAA~ Zoro, Robin, look! There is a bear-shaped boat, some are also shaped of swan, dog and frog!" Chopper shouted, hysterical as ever.

"Wanna ride one of them?"

"Could I? But, don't we have to get back to ship soon?"

"Don't worry, we still have plenty of time before getting back to ship, haven't we, Zoro?" Robin threw a smile and once again Zoro just looked away.

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am... are you interested to rent our boat?" asked the boat owner who suddenly came up to them.

"How much should we pay?"

"25 Belly per person, Ma'am."

"Which boat do you wanna ride, Chopper?"

"What about the dog-shaped ones?! Aah, no! Or the frog-shaped ones? Hmm... but i think that's too small, maybe we better choose the bear-shaped," Chopper confused.

"What do you mean by WE?" Zoro replied.

"Of course the three of us."

"I never said i'd ride that strange thing!"

"Are you afraid to ride it?"

"SHUT UP!"

How could a human being gave birth to a raccoon? The boat owner thought.

"Take the change!"

"Thank you, Ma'am, i hope you enjoy your family vacation."

Robin replied with a smile.

A moment later. Robin, Chopper and also Zoro were already in the middle of the lake, on the bear-shaped boat that chose by Chopper.

"Zoro, aren't you happy?" Chopper asked.

Zoro did not answer. That one-eyed swordsman just sat silently cross-legged over the bear's head.

Robin approached Chopper and whispered something.

"EEEEE! Really?" Chopper was surprised, "But Zoro doesn't look sweating, trembling or showing any other symptoms."

"Fufufu..."

"What did you tell him?" Zoro asked as Robin sat close to the bear's head.

"Just a little white lies," Robin smiled mysteriously.

Chopper no longer cares about Zoro. He tore around the boat and made it sway. Until finally he slipped and thrown out the boat.

Robin stood up and swiftly helped Chopper.

"Seis Fleur!" From her back, Robin sprouted some arms that kept increasing length. Those arms caught Chopper before he falls into the water and threw him back to boat.

Zoro moved nimbly, catching Chopper who passed out with swirling eyes.

The tension continued, the unstable state of the boat knocked Robin off the boat.

"Cinco Fleur!" Robin sprouted five arms that she would use as a rope, but unfortunately she plunged into the water first before she could save herself.

Robin was drowning. Because as a Devil Fruit user, she will instantly weaken as she enters the water. Her body began to numb and with her almost disappearing consciousness, she vaguely saw a figure swimming toward her.

 _Zoro..._

Zoro grabbed Robin who was unconscious. One of his hands tightly hugged her body and carried her to the shores of lake.

"Zoroooo! Robinnnn!" Chopper shouted, he was trying to reach the shores of lake by rowing his boat quickly.

Zoro ignored Chopper and immediately laid Robin down. "Oee, Robin! Open your eyes!" he said as he patted her cheek. There's no any response. Her eyes were still closed. And then he realized that Robin was not breathing. His hands pressed down hard on her chest. More rapidly as he started to panic. But Robin was still unmoved.

 _Breathe, Robin! Breathe!_

Zoro tilted Robin's head back slightly, pinched her nose shut and crashed his lips into hers. He breathed into her mouth.

 _Please breathe..._

He kept blowing in and out. In and out. Until her eyes was opened and his lips still connected into hers.

"...!" Zoro was shocked with a goggle-eyed look. He quickly pushed his body away.

Cough! Cough! Robin spewed all the water she had swallowed.

"Roooobin!" Chopper who had just reached the shores of lake, cried out. "Robiiiin~ i'm sorry!" he sobbed.

"No need to say sorry, Chopper. It's not your fault," Robin replied weakly.

"Thankfully, Zoro hurriedly jumped into the water and saved you."

Robin turned her head to Zoro. "Thank you."

Zoro reddened as Robin looked at him in a strange way. And obviously, Zoro turned his face away—again—as quick as he can. "No need—" he scratched his head, become awkward.

"Fufufu~!"

After made sure Robin was okay, they hurried back to the ship. Chopper turned into the Heavy Point form and carried Robin on his back.

SOON AFTER, in the middle of way, they encountered with Luffy, Usopp and Brook who were being chased by Marine soldiers.

"RUUUUUUNNNNN~!" Usopp cried out.

"HUH?!"

What exactly happened? How did the Marine soldiers noticed them?

Back to 30 minutes before...

"Nami, we have to get away from this island!"

"What's going on? Did Luffy make another trouble?" Nami replied through Baby Den Fen Mushi.

"Luffy disappeared and there are so many Marine soldiers here!"

"Eeeh? Marine soldiers?"

"Yeah! That's why we have to get away from here."

"I'll call Franky so he prepares the Thousand Sunny to set sail, find Luffy and drag him back to the ship!" Nami thundered and the conversation ended.

"Let's find Luffy again!"

"OKAY!" Brook replied with his Soul King style.

Usopp and Brook ran clandestinely so that the Marine soldiers were unaware of their existence. They kept running until they found a commotion in one of the game booths.

"Brook, let's try to get there, maybe Luffy's in between the commotion."

And walla! Usopp's guess was right, Luffy was in the middle of the commotion, or rather he's the source of all the commotion.

"I told you i wanted that meat!" Luffy shouted insistently.

"But the first prize of this game is a gold, that meat will be given to the third winner."

"Make me the third winner, then!" Luffy still insisted.

"How can that be, Sir? You are the first winner!"

"Shut up! I want that meat!"

"Why is it always about meat?" Usopp sweatdropped.

"Yohohoho! Our captain is so stubborn as ever, Isn't that so COOL!" Brook praised with the emphasis of the tone at the end of his sentence.

"Oe, Luffy! It is not the right time to argue about meat!" Usopp replied.

"Oh, hi Usopp! Brook! Why did you two leave me?" Luffy wore an annoyed face.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LEFT US! YOU FOOL!" Usopp shouted in anger.

Luffy cocked his head, "Really?"

"Forget it. We must get back to ship right now! Let's go!"

"Hey stop! Don't run away!" shouted one of the Marine soldiers on the girl they were after.

The Marine soldiers ran passing by Luffy, Usopp and Brook. Instantly Usopp and Brook covered their faces as much as possible. In contrast, Luffy was doing nothing like a donkey.

As though recognizing Luffy's face, one of the Marine soldiers stopped and picked up some bounty poster rolls in his hip pocket. He turned to where Luffy stood in, and likened Luffy's face to a picture on the poster. Then he shrieked, "Mugiwara no Luffy?!"

"KYAAAAAA~ WE ARE CAUGHT!" Usopp screamed hysterically and ran dragging Luffy who was still doing nothing.

"Mugiwara no Luffy? There must still be some other The Straw Hat pirates crew around here. Some of you! Quick, chase them!" shouted the commander of Marine.

Luffy, Usopp, and Brook kept running until they encountered with Zoro, Robin, and Chopper at the crossroads.

Back to the present time.

"Oh, shit!" Zoro followed to running. "Should you all come up with a trouble?!"

"All this happened due of Luffy's stupidity!" Usopp replied.

"HYAAAAA~ There are so many of them!"

"YAHOOOO! It's been a long time since we've run like this, shishishi!" Luffy was excited instead.

"I'm so excited that my heart will explode, but unfortunately i don't have a heart that will explode! Yohohoho!"

They got closer to where Thousand Sunny was docked.

"Guys!" shouted Nami who was already in Thousand Sunny. That ship was starting move. "Do something to get you back on Sunny!"

"She must be kidding, how could we get back to ship with that distance?"

"Catch them! Don't let them set sail again!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Luffy wrapped around all his _nakama_ and extended one hand to Thousand Sunny.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" All his _nakama_ (except Robin) screamed as he took them off to Thousand Sunny.

In the Thousand Sunny.

"BYE-BYE!" Luffy shouted, waving his hands high. Finally Luffy and his _nakama_ managed to escape from the pursuit of Marine soldiers.

"Hey, you all, find a place to hold on!" Franky shouted.

"Why? What for? Why?" Luffy asked turning his head to the right and left—confusion.

"Because soon you all will feel the sensation of flying over the ocean!" Franky who was in the wheel, roared. "SUPER COUP DE BURST! Flying Sunny!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

— **xxx—**

 **THE NIGHT** at Amazon Lily. The heavy rain drenched across the island. The leaves fall in the wind as the lightning flashed in the sky. Hancock stood in front of the window. Her hand hung out, felt the raindrops.

She was drowning in her longing, the longing for the man she loved with all her heart.

"Onee-sama..."

"Since when did you stand there?" Hancock asked a little surprised to see her two sisters.

"You look strange, all the day, Hancock-nee-sama, is there something that distort your mind?" Sandersonia asked back.

"Nothing."

"Luffy-san... he must be the one you're thinking, Nee-sama." Marigold replied.

"I said nothing! That means nothing!" Hancock shouted and started to cry. "I have never regretted the path i have chosen, i'm sure it is the best decision. But why can't i ever stop expecting him?"

"Onee—"

"The best decision you say?"

"Elder Nyon?"

"Bullshit! In the end, Axel-kun is the one who will suffer due of the decision you made seven years ago, Hebihime!"

"..." Hancock lost her words. Her head was bowed in sadness.

"You chose not to tell the man in the straw hat about your pregnancy, but are you sure he'll forgive you if one day he knows what you've been hiding all along?"

"Elder Nyon, please stop it! Our big sister did it not without a reason."

"That's right. Our big sister did it because she didn't want to be a barrier that restricted Luffy-san to reach all his dreams!"

"What a poor man, for years he lived without knowing that there was a boy who inherited his blood." Elder Nyon said and all was still. No one spoke. There was only Hancock's sobs.

Hancock considered back on the decision she made seven years ago. The joyous memory of Luffy and Axel flashed one by one before her eyes. _Have i made a big mistake?_

The next day.

"Food! Food! Food!"

The words kept coming from Axel's mouth like a spell. Or perhaps a curse. His hands also ceaselessly make a sound by hitting his fork with his spoon, thus making the dining room became noisy.

"Auntie!" Axel exclaimed when he saw Sandersonia and Marigold entered the dining room.

"You are as noisy as ever," Marigold sat next to Axel.

"Where is mommy?" Axel asked as he looked around looking for the figure of his mother.

"She's feeling lousy, so she'll have breakfast in her room," Sandersonia answered.

"Is she sick?"

Sandersonia shook her head. "You don't need to worry about her. She will be better soon."

"Euhm!"

The cook set about to serve some food. "Today's breakfast menu i cook special for you, Axel-kyun!" she beamed and gave Axel a wink.

"It looks so yummy!" Axel was extremely pleased. It was so mouth-watering, in the most literal sense as Axel was drooling, staring at his all-meat breakfast.

"Again you spoil him."

"I don't think so, Marigold-sama. Pfftt... Have a good breakfast!"

"Yo! _Itadakimasu_!" Axel yelled and attacked his breakfast at once. With his enormous appetite, all the food on his table ran out in a jiffy.

"I'm full!" he told while patted his stomach contentedly. Then jumped down. "Yosh! It's time to go play!"

Axel was about to dash out but Marigold caught and picked him up first. "Get down of here right away after full, it's not a good manner." She seated him back into his chair.

"What am i supposed to do, then?"

"Did you forget about what should you say after the meal?"

Axel reflected, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, i got it!" he smirked and continued. "I have to say thank to the person who made the delicious food i ate. Right?"

"So what are you waiting for?"

The cook was standing in front of Axel with a grin, she was ready to receive thanks from the cute boy.

Axel moved slowly, standing on his chair. "Hey Jerk, thanks for all the food!" Axel spoke with a flat tone then bowed.

All the women comically fell onto their back as they heard Axel's words.

"For heaven's sake! Who taught you to say something so rude?"

"Did i say something wrong?"

"You shouldn't call a person 'jerk'! That's so rude, Kiddo!"

"Hee~ is that a fact?"

"With no doubt!"

"But i feel the word sounds really cool when it's spoken. And i often hear most of women in the market using that word," Axel innocently stated. His finger shot forward, pointing at the women who stood before him. "Hey Jerk! You haven't pay! How dare you stole my meat, You bastard! You useless piece of shit!" His eyebrows crossed with a scowl on his face, mimicking the way women in the market talk.

"..." Marigold sweatdropped, seeing Axel skillfully mimicking the way women in the market talk.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sandersonia sniggered.

"Sonia-nee-sama, why are you sniggering instead?"

"O.M.G! Not only is he charming, but he is also good at mimicking adult speech," the cook adored.

"Mari, he's still too innocent so you don't have to scold him," Sandersonia advised, trying to refrain her smile.

"Ah well!" Marigold sighed resignedly. "Axel-kun, repeat once again. This time you can't call a person rough names, do you get it?"

Axel nodded and said, "Hey dummy cook, your cuisine is so yummy, i really appreciate it!"

"Repeat!"

"Thank you for serving delicious food, Moron-san!"

"REPEAT!"

A moment later...

" _Gochisousama deshita!_ " Axel grimaced in pain. He has a bump on his head.

"At last you said it correctly, hahaha!"

"He did have to say it correctly, Nee-sama." Marigold sneered, still clenching her smoky hand.

"Marguerite! Aphelandra! Are you guys going to hunt to the forest?" A baritone voice belongs to Sweet Pea was distracted Axel.

"Hunt? Forest?" Straight off Axel ran like the wind looking for the figure of Sweet Pea. He looked so lively.

"Hey you can't go to the forest!" Marigold ran after Axel.

In front of Kuja Palace.

"Sweet Pea are you sure you want to come along?" Aphelandra asked anxiously.

"Why not?"

"Last night it was raining, surely this morning a lot of toads wandering around."

"Don't remind me!"

"So it's true, Axel-kun pulled a prank on you?" Marguarite chimed.

"Yea, he threw a big disgusting toad at me."

"Hey you guys, wait for me!" Axel yelled.

"What a surprise! I just closed my mouth and he came up straight away."

"I'll go to the forest with you guys!" Axel stated, out of breath.

"You won't go anywhere!" Marigold cried from behind him.

"Marigold-sama!" Marguerite, Aphelandra, and Sweet Pea bowed respectfully.

"Forest is not a playground! Instead of hunting, you might be the prey of a wild beast."

"See if i care."

"All right, you can go but don't cry when a wild beast pounces on you!"

"Okay!" Axel grinned. Didn't look scared at all.

"Okay?!" Marigold comically slipped.

"Hey, why do you move like a snail?! Come on, chop-chop!" Axel shouted excitedly, running ahead.

"Stubborn kid! You three, please take care of him!"

"Roger! Marigold-sama, we'll take care of Axel-kun!"

Marguerite, Aphelandra and Sweet Pea followed Axel who ran ahead of them.

"Hmmmm-hmhmhmhmm~

Eastern islands are early in the morning, makes you get all hyper and duuuumb!

Western islands are late at night, makes your body all crazy and duuuumb~

Aaaaahh ah ah ahaaaa, that was a yawn!

Everybody's feelin' all smiley and duuuuuuuuumb!" Axel sang, swinging his new hat all along the way.

"What song was he actually singing, the lyrics are so weird!"

"Sweet Pea, you shouldn't say like that."

"It hints she still hold a grudge on Axel-kun" Aphelandra chuckled.

"No kidding. It was the worst song i've ever heard!"

"Do you guys like the song i sing?"

"No!" Sweet Pea responded directly.

"Axel-kun where did you learn the song?" Aphelandra asked.

"I don't know, it just came out from my mouth."

"Oh, i see. Hehehe..." Aphelandra forced a smile.

"It's so strange, we've walked quite a piece but none of us have seen a wild beast hanging around."

"It might be because it's bucketing down last night. But this is beginning of the month why it was raining?"

"Beginning of the month?! What date is it?" Axel asked, suddenly remembering something.

"December 2," Marguerite answered. "What's wrong?"

Axel tapped his forehead, "Geez! I just came to my mind! Grandpa Momorelig must be waiting for me."

"Grandpa Momorelig? Who is he?"

"I have to go!" Axel turned around and raced.

"Hey, you can not just go away!" Sweet Pea bellowed.

"Let's chase him!"

"Axel-kun, where are you going?" Marguerite shouted, running after Axel.

"That boy runs so fast!" Sweet Pea began to exhaust.

"Don't follow me!"

"Axel-kun stop!" Aphelandra exhausted as well.

Axel continued to run irrespective of the three warriors who chased him.

"Axel-kun, we can be hanged upside down if we let you go!"

"Shut up! I'm going to home after meeting grandpa so stop following me!"

"Damn it! Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Let's see, i will catch you and knead your body!" Sweet Pea grunted, glaring angrily.

Axel stopped and turned around. He pulled down one of his lower eyelids and stuck out his tongue, "Catch me if you can!"

"Errr..."

"Sweet Pea, calm down!"

"Marguerite, he will give us some trouble!"

Axel smirked, kicking a big tree down. It rolled over to Marguerite and her two friends.

"I promise, I'll be home before dusk! _Jaa nee!_ "

"KYAAAAA~ The tree will ran over us!"

Marguerite drew her bow and aimed for the large tree that was rolling toward her.

SHEEEEET! The tree split in two.

"He disappears!"

"I had no idea Axel is as strong as a horse."

"Marguerite what should we do now?"

 **ELSEWHERE,** Axel is rowing a raft he made from a tree cut tied with roots. Several times the sea monsters tried to eat him, but no one managed to. Before long, he arrived at an uninhabited island nearby Amazon lily island.

Luscaina island.

"You came at last!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
